


Dressed in Black

by Fuzzi_Fox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lunoct Week 2019, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzi_Fox/pseuds/Fuzzi_Fox
Summary: Written for Lunoct Week 2019 Day 1: Black dressLunafreya shows off her new black dress to Noctis





	Dressed in Black

                Noctis rolled his shoulders to shrug off his suit jacket when he reached the bedroom, giving his arms a satisfying stretch behind him now free from the restrictive garment.  He brought his hands in front of him and started to pull or bend his fingers, getting a satisfying pop from them before twisting his back and wincing at how loudly it cracked. An electric jolt shot down his left leg causing him to jerk for a moment, but released a deep sigh as some of the pain in his lower back and leg eased.

                “Noct?” he looked up and saw Lunafreya poke her head out from the doorway of the master bathroom, one hand gripping the doorway the other clutching the towel that was wrapped around her torso.  “I was wondering when you’d be finishing for the day. Give me a moment, I’m nearly finished.” She vanished back into the bathroom after he nodded his affirmation.

                He kicked off his shoe, mumbling under his breath when he struggled to kick the other shoe off his bad leg.  He knew if Lunafreya; or worse, Ignis, caught him removing his shoes in such a way he’d be on the receiving end of an irritated lecture.  He nudged the shoes neatly beside the door so they were at least resembling an attempt at neatness, and stared at the jacket crumpled on the floor.  He hooked his foot beneath it and gave a light kick to get it closer to the bed, his free hand rubbing his lower back as he repeated the action until he could kick the jacket onto the armchair in the corner of the room.  He groaned walking over to the bed and climbed into it, promising himself to get into comfortable sleepwear later.  Or more realistically simply strip off the remainder of his suit and fall asleep in just his boxers, or nothing at all.  He nestled against his pillow and let his eyes close for a moment. He felt the tension in his limbs begin to fade away, the numbness that plagued his bad leg began to ease, Noctis wiggling his toes and curling them as sensation began to return. 

                “Noct? You silly man… did you fall asleep on me?” that soothing voice got him to open his eyes, and smiled at his wife.  She was wearing a bathrobe that went halfway between her knees and her ankles, her wet blonde hair clung to her neck and shoulders.

                “Almost.” He admitted.  “You use up all the hot water on me?” he teased.  She chuckled and shrugged,

                “I like my hot showers.”  She answered, sticking the tip of her tongue out at him when he snickered.

                “So. What do you have under that robe?” he asked, quirking a brow at her.

                “Actually… I did have something new I wanted to show you.” She flushed a bit. “I bought a new black dress.” She explained, and tilted her head in the direction of her wardrobe. Noctis’s playful smirk turned into a full smile now, eyes widening a bit at this bit of information.  She rarely wore black, and there was not pretending that the idea didn’t excite him. The blush that overtook Lunafreya’s cheeks made him aware of the stupid grin plastering his face and he cleared his throat,

                “Well don’t keep me waiting.” He finally answered.  She smiled, and dashed back into the bathroom. He knit his brow and quirked his head, wondering how long she had been waiting for him to come back from his office to show off this new dress of hers.  She was quite the conservative dresser most of the time. 

                His left foot wiggled, an old habit to keep the numbness from returning while he reclined in the bed waiting for Lunafreya to come out of the bathroom.  She poked her head out, her hair now pulled back into a low loose bun to keep it off her back, shyly stepping out form the doorway.

                She was clad in a sheer lacy black garment that hardly went past the cusp of her buttocks. The delicate lace traced the bottom edge, and the v-necked collar that hung low showing the cleavage she managed with a snug black bra beneath it to match the equally lacey underwear to complete the set.

                “Wow…” he half-whispered upon seeing her.  His eyes trained up and down her body, the sight hitting him immediately between the legs and he cursed the fact he was still wearing his suit pants.

                “You like my little dress?” she asked, looking down at herself.  Noctis blushed, it could hardly pass for a shirt let alone a dress.

                “Uh, Luna that’s a teddy not a dress.” He teased, “And yeah. I like it. I really like it.” he affirmed, nodding.   She flushed, folding her hands together. He could see her curling her toes, still standing only a few paces away from the bathroom.

                “Oh, that’s the right word for it?” she looked down at herself, the pink coating her cheeks spreading to her ears. “I never knew what they were called.”  Then she paused, “why do you know what they’re called?” she asked.  His heart skipped a beat for a moment but her embarrassed smile never wavered and she continued to curl her toes.  He winked at her,

                “Well a guy has to know some things, can’t be making an idiot of myself calling your clothes the wrong thing. Ignis would have me studying catalogues for a month!”

“Oh, an idiot like me?” she shot back at him.  “Oh don’t give me that look I’m merely teasing. When on earth would I have learned the names of women’s lingerie?” she asked him back. Now that adorable blush was reaching her neck and it was simply killing him.

“Are you just going to stand there teasing me or are you going to come over here?” he asked, reaching out his arms. “That teddy looks like it feels super soft so get over here so I can test my theory.” She finally dropped her arms to her sides and attempted to sashay across the room.  Ever the picture of poise and grace, seeing his love, his wife, the ever-demure Oracle of Eos seductively swaying her hips as she slowly crossed the room was such a contrast he wished he could rewind this moment and replay it in his head on loops.  “Gods you’re amazing.” He murmured. 

“You keep saying things like that and the rest of me will turn red.” She chuckled. 

                “Black isn’t the only color you look sexy in.” She let out a nervous giggle at the praise, tilting her head down like she was trying to hide the color staining what she swore had to be the entirety of her face by now.  She reached the edge of the bed, tilting her head back up and tried to imitate something she had seen in a movie and bit down on her bottom lip, feeling painfully naïve that even after a year of marriage she was so new to trying to do anything sexy for Noctis and it had taken her damn near a week to work up the courage to give him this little show. Her dress, _teddy_ she reminded herself, had been purchased and hidden in the back of the wardrobe where he was unlikely to find it while she tried to find her nerve.

                She crawled over to Noctis slowly, and he could bear the offense no longer tugging her over to him.  She almost yelped at the sudden motion but he captured her mouth with a kiss, her startle dying off into a sigh, closing her eyes.  His fingers were warm as they wrapped around her arm, and the effect of her little show was obvious as he guided her to a straddle over him.  He moved his hands over her teddy, playing with the fabric between his fingers, feeling the satin cloth before switching to rubbing the lace between his fingertips.

                She broke the kiss to lean over him, pressing her lips to the tip of his ear and biting lightly, getting that whiney moan she was looking for. She placed a kiss to his temple, sitting back and cupping his cheeks, her thumbs playing with his earlobes before she closed her eyes and sought his lips again, her tongue seeking his and sighing again against him.  His hands bunched up the fabric of her garment, gripping it tightly.

                “Soft as it looks?” she asked. 

                “Not as soft as your skin. This looks amazing but let me get this off you.” He whispered huskily. _Oh by the gods I feel that I may burst into flames_ she mused as her cheeks somehow found a way to burn even hotter.

                “Only after we get you out of that suit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not as long or detailed as my usual work but I really wanted to get this up before midnight, so I really hope you enjoyed! And I managed to keep myself tame for once XD sorry for those of you who wanted some smut. Perhaps I can make a version of this one-shot with some smut included for At Last. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
